I Have My Reasons
by DgShadowChocolate
Summary: Request Fic from Shadet 4-ever. For some reason, he just didn't understand her...or himself around her. She just keeps meeting him. Unbelievably, something begins to grow. No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey!**_** DgShadowChocolate here sayin, thanks for being an awesome friend Shadet 4-ever!  
Give this fic a chance peoples! R&R and **_NO FLAMES_**! **

**Otherwise, i'll just assume you are a judging idiot.**

_~*~__I can remember clearly how all of this started; how the chaotic ripples spread after one tiny action, what I perceived as weakness on my part. I slipped up, and the days and months following were periods of time I would never have believed possible. I tried to fight; I tried to keep to the small semblance of living I had established after the fall at ARK. And yet...I was pulled into something that I had no control over, any firm footing gone. I hated it, the insecurity, feeling ignorant. I enjoyed it, the way she coaxed me into almost relaxing, letting down my guard. To my utmost mortification, I nearly did. I nearly exposed myself to whatever this harsh world could throw at me. I pulled away. I was horrified. What was wrong with me? Never had I lost the control that I had spent years building up. However, running was yet another mistake._

_And here we are, poised on the edge of a knife. The future of both our lives hung in the balance. I knew her decision. I could see it in her eyes. And I knew it was time I faced the music and made mine. __~*~_

* * *

The street lights creaked and groaned in the wind, swaying ominously as their pasty lights flickered. Snow was flying heavy and fast like missiles, rapidly blanketing everything in the town in white. The city's lights illuminated the thick, unrelenting clouds overhead in a sickly pale yellow. It was the worst blizzard they'd ever had. It was absolute suicide to go out there!

Unfortunately, she had no choice.

Her head was bent down in order to battle the raging wind. A thick brown coat was pulled tight around her thin shoulders, trying to hold in what little warmth she had. Underneath the hood, sky blue bangs whipped against her squinting eyes and her teeth were clenched as if she was challenging Mother Nature herself, displaying a determined defiance as tan boots trudged steadily through the snow.

The she-hog's temper was not improved by this freak weather. Her boss had insisted she take a night shift, her favorite show had been missed, Harry her pet hamster was getting hungry and her bike had been towed all in the same night. This snowstorm just added insult to injury! What next?

A sudden furious burst of wind brought her to her knees, the white fluff soaking into her thin jeans. "Oh snippet, I had to ask!"

Breathing hard, Violet the Hedgehog waited until the wind abated somewhat before continuing. This was ridiculous. Her life was hard enough without this too! '_But then it could be worse_,' she thought gripping her coat tighter and slogging her way through a rising snow bank. She wasn't fired from her job for one. And she wasn't dead for another. Her grimace morphed into an optimistic snarl, if such a thing could exist, and she marched forward.

Only...that was ten minutes ago and she still wasn't home. The hopeful little flare in her chest had long been extinguished and replaced by a cold, hard lump of fear. The snow was blinding, flying down to Earth at a furious pace. If she didn't know better, she'd say it was speeding up! Her white teeth pulled at her peach lips as she continued down what she hoped was the sidewalk. Her house wasn't that far away. Why was it taking so long?

In the onslaught on freezing wind, a huge branch was snapped off an oak tree and fell on the electrical wire right above her head. In a shower of sparks and an explosive blast, the wire snapped and Violet screamed, running for her life as the flailing and sparking coils fell towards her. Wood creaked in protest and more wires were severed as the branch became entangled in the metallic rope and pulled the entire power line down.

Diving to a safe spot across the street, Violet watched with horrified eyes as one by one the crucial wires snapped in flashes of blue sparks. Then, with an unearthly moan, everything went black. The power had gone out and the entire thing had happened in little more than ten seconds! The hedgehog stood there in stunned silence. Now how was she supposed to get home?

At that moment, she wanted to do nothing more than sit and cry, or better yet, close her eyes and sleep. She was so tired mentally and physically. With a jerk, she forced herself to stand as straight as possible in the driving wind. Now was not the time to be weak, and definitely not the time for a nap. Some inner instinct told her that if that happened, she wouldn't wake up.

She lost track of time; for time really didn't matter anymore. She was so cold. Her socks were wet and freezing. She couldn't feel her hands, which were still clutching the over coat to her chest. The lashing of the snow against her face felt like super heated knives. She couldn't see anything. There was nothing but black shifting dizzily in front of her azure orbs. Shuffling groggily, her boot caught on something and she fell, the snow soft, yet hard at the same time.

Everything was going fuzzy; her gloved hands growing indistinct. The wind's howling was dieing and feeling slowly left her. '_I'm dying and no...one w-will...find me...'_

In the dark recesses of her mind, she thought she heard someone approaching. Someone muttering with a rather profane vocabulary that abruptly stopped. Or did it? She didn't know, didn't think, didn't feel as her head slumped into the snow.

Was she in heaven? Everything was warm and dry. Something soft and fuzzy was draped over her, a comforting pressure holding her head. It was difficult to think, she was so comfortable and relaxed. But then...something made her ears twitch; the haze in her brain slowly lifting.

"Hmph, just what was she thinking? It's madness to try and go through a snowstorm of that magnitude."

It was a frustrated, angry mutter, deep and smooth; obviously male, very intelligent too with that vocabulary. Mustering up her strength, Violet opened her eyes and squinted curiously towards the direction of the voice. A blurry black and red shape was standing at a window a ways away, facing away from her. Violet's eyes combed through her surroundings. It was a simple apartment, white carpet and minimal furniture. Nothing decorated the walls except for the occasional light switch. A table doubling as a desk was pushed against a wall, a blank TV standing next to it. A small fireplace crackled in the far wall, filling the room with warmth. Along with the flames brilliance, pudgy candles were lit and randomly place about the room, bathing everything in a subtle golden glow.

The female blinked several times and her vision sharpened. The blur resolved itself into a tall ebony hedgehog with sweeping, upturned quills blazing with crimson stripes. Even with his back turned upon her, even though he was at a distance, he held an intimidating air of superiority, his arms crossed over his chest. Violet stayed silent, drinking in what had just happened. This stranger had saved her! She was alive! Without thinking, she sat up, only to have a weight come crashing down in her head and a rapid sneeze session following after.

"Don't strain yourself. You're still recovering from hypothermia. Your body's systems need time to rebuild and strengthen."

His voice was something completely different from anything Violet had ever heard in her life. It was smooth, yet rough; an angry undercurrent in every syllable. It was the voice she'd expect from...that creepy human terminator guy she'd watched on TV a few weeks ago. The deep cadence however contradicted everything else. A voice like that would get any girl to melt, especially with the knowledgeable words he chose to speak.

What was odd was that he did not turn to look at her as he spoke. He continued to stare out the window, lost in the swirling snow. Wiping her nose on her hand, noticing that her gloves were missing, Violet moved a little more carefully.

"Who (sniff), who are you?"

At her question he turned, and the female barely held back her gasp. His eyes were a red more vivid than blood and just as frightening. For a split second, she was afraid. Every inch of him screamed _dangerous_ as his lurid eyes bored into hers with dominant power. Then, he blinked, releasing her.

"No one of consequence." His answer was gruff as he walked past without even looking at her. Violet turned her head to follow him in confusion as he strode into a small kitchenette and started opening cupboards.

So he was one of the anti-social types huh? Violet's eyes narrowed as she watched the ebony hedgehog working in the kitchen. Well, she deserved an answer right? By golly, she was going to get one! As long as she didn't look into his eyes again...

The blue female blinked when a steaming mug suddenly appeared in front of her nose. Her savior's expression was stern and slightly irritated when, relieved of the mug, he sat in a chair across from her.

"Drink." He ordered, glaring.

Violet quickly drank, slowing down when the heat trickled down her throat. "Mmmm, hot chocolate, my favorite! Thank you."

He nodded.

That was the last thing she saw before the sleeping pills dissolved in the hot drink took over. The hedgehog's eyes were unfathomable as he watched her slowly sink into oblivion.

* * *

"And that was when I first met him."

Violet halted her story long enough to take a quick drink. Well, talking for the past ten minutes really dried up your mouth. Gratefully pouring fruit juice down her throat, Violet looked back at the tan and brown rabbit staring with wide chocolate eyes as the thrilling tale concluded.

"Wow! To think that mister Shadow saved you and everything!" Cream exclaimed with glowing wonderment. Violet grinned. She loved it when Cream got excited, it was so cute! The two were sitting at a table outside a small caf, the summer sun beating down on them pleasantly in between wandering clouds.

"Yeah, though I'm still a little mad at him for knocking me out. It wasn't necessary."

"I beg to differ."

It took a lot of control for Violet to not scream. Hand flying to her heart, she whirled around and stifled another outburst. There, right behind her, pulling off a complicated combination of indifference and irritation on his face, was none other than Shadow the Hedgehog. His arms were loose at his sides, the crimson stripes highlighting his fur in the sun. Violet's pulse jackknifed both at the surprise and...well, the _really_ hot guy standing right in front of her; At least, hot if she stayed far away from his eyes. She was going to let Cream have it for not telling her he was there...

"Good morning Mr. Shadow!" Cream trilled, ever polite, leaning around a still shell-shocked Violet and smiling. "We were just talking about you!"

The ebony hedgehog turned his burning coal eyes upon her. "Yes, I figured that for myself. I'm glad to know I'm still a source of gossip among females."

The sarcasm and slight ego-stroking were enough to wake up Violet. Tossing aside her cobalt bangs she rolled her eyes. "Still a source? I didn't know you were one in the first place. Well, now I know what to Google next time."

She became just slightly uncomfortable when the red eyes flicked back at her sass. Oh boy, they were just a potent as the first time. He continued to stare at her and sweat slid down the back of her neck. Mercifully, Cream broke the nerve-racking silence, forcing Shadow to release the blue shehog from his gaze.

"What are you doing in town Mr. Shadow?"

His expression didn't flicker from his blank, cold look as he returned to the irrepressible rabbit. "Nothing of consequence." And he turned to leave.

All of Violet's courage---not to mention temper---came rushing back into her system. That was almost exactly what he'd said to her just before he drugged her! (It was only after waking up in Cream's house the day after that when she learned Shadow's name and began her friendship with Cream.)

"Hey, she asked a question and it's common courtesy to give an answer! Especially since you didn't with me."

And to her _very_ intense irritation, he didn't answer. He...didn't even turn around...or stop. '_Okay, THAT'S it!'_

"I'll catch up with you later ok?" Violet asked Cream, grabbing her purse and jumping up. Cream looked up nervously at the murderous expression on her friend's face but nodded. "Alright, I'll wait for Cheese to get back and then we'll go home. What are you going to do Violet?"

"Give someone a piece of my mind." The incensed hedgehog muttered, already striding after Shadow, practically a storm cloud raging above her head. Stomping around a corner, she barely caught a glimpse of his uplifted quills vanish through a byway. Cutting across the street she ran after him.

"Hey! Hold up a minute!"

Whether or not he heard her, she didn't know. All Violet did know was that he didn't stop and it was driving her nuts. Especially the way he walked...

She shook her head and kept going, following Shadow deeper and deeper into Station Square's alleyways until at one point, she lost sight of him altogether.

_"Shadow!"_ The shehog screamed in one last effort to garner his attention. No such luck. The only thing that answered Violet was the echo of her own voice, sounding tinny and weak as it faded away. A light breeze raised goose-bumps on her skin as the sun disappeared behind looming storm clouds. Rubbing her arms, Violet let her azure eyes comb her surroundings. Stone, graffiti, and garbage lay around her in heaps.

"Ok, so maybe this wasn't worth it." She muttered to herself, going in what she hoped was the opposite way she had come. "Besides, what was I really going to say to him? He makes me freeze up all the ti---"

It is decidedly an unpleasant experience when something unexpectedly grabs you around the waist.

"Give me the purse, girlie." A scratchy voice rasped in her ear as thick arms held her fast. "Hand it ov---"

This was as far as he got before a sneaker-clad foot slammed into his groin with brutal accuracy. The thief bent over, but had no time to even groan as Violet whirled and delivered him a roundhouse kick to the head. The mugger was out before he even hit the ground.

Violet breathed hard, adjusting her shirt. Thank goodness Vanilla had gotten her into those martial arts lessons!

"Hmph."

Violet jumped and saw a certain black hedgehog leaning against a brick wall, watching her with impassive red eyes. Blood rushed to Violet's face at being caught in a situation like this, but stared defiantly back. '_This time, I'm holding my own against you!'_

"Hmph, what?"

Shadow cocked an eyebrow, the movement tugging at Violet's resolve to stay angry with him. "And here I thought you would learn from last time to stay out of dangerous predicaments. However, it seems to be second nature with you."

Violet's eye twitched.

"Alright, look. I didn't follow you out here to get criticized on my life. I had somebody else for that..." Her voice trailed off as an unbidden memory was brought to the surface and she subconsciously rubbed at a jagged scar on her neck.

Unbeknownst to her, Shadow's eyes followed her actions, lingering on the scar before turning shrewd. "So you admit to stalking me?"

"Stalking you? I was _trying_ to talk to you!" Violet's hand dropped to form a fist at her side.

"The way out is through there."

Violet blinked as he pointed down an alleyway, in the opposite direction she was going to go. "Wha? Oh...ok, but---hey!" She took a step forward as Shadow turned to leave _again_.

"I'm not finished!"

"I am."

"What is your problem? I just want to talk!"

His angry red eyes suddenly in her face instantly made her regret saying anything.

"And why is it you are so keen to talk to me?" His velvet voice was a snapping whip, his canines flashed in a snarl.

Miraculously, Violet managed to answer. "Because I...want to."

"..."

All he did was stare; stare into her eyes with as much intensity as a supernova. The scarlet orbs barely deviated a centimeter from her sapphire eyes, boring deeply into them, as if...he were searching for something.

Violet didn't move. She _couldn't _move. His gaze alone held her in place. The silence deepened as his eyes narrowed, focusing on something in her eyes. Her heart sped up, her breathing became erratic. Just what...what was he...doing?

The moment between them was shattered as a groan floated up from the ground.

"Aaaaaaaawwww...my head..."

With a blink, Shadow turned...

...and was gone.

Violet stood there, completely in shock as the man she'd knocked out rose shakily to his feet behind her.

"What just hap---"

A furious rabbit-punch from a clenched, blue fist dropped him once more.


	2. Chapter 2

It was still, silent, _empty_. Nothing moved, nothing breathed. There was no sound. Sound did not exist.

Fear, however did.

Violet spun around, her green eyes raking over the looming black walls around her in panicked sweeps. Her heart was jackknifing, her lungs heaving, her brain scrambling out of control. The omnipresent maze walls hung dark and menacing above her head, black mist clinging to the air around them like cobwebs.

_I have to get out! Have to get out! _A sudden eerie screech echoed behind her. Violet lunged down a path, cobalt quills swinging wildly. The hedgehog could hear nothing but the pounding of her feet against the stone ground. Sweat ran down her back, pasting her shirt to her fur.

Skidding on rough gravel, Violet scrambled around a corner and hurtled down a long passage. There was no change in the surroundings, nothing that marked anything unique aside from the droplets of spit and sweat that fell as Violet sped past the black stone.

A screech spilt the air like an ax. Violet stopped, her quills whipping against her face as her eyes widened in horror. Something...was standing thirty feet in front of her, it's eyes twin coals, burning, malevolent. It extended a twisted arm to the side, the blade's gleam easily visible. The thing shrieked again and charged, the knife throwing sparks against the wall. Violet screamed and ran, ran as she had never run before. Her side was burning, air scratching her throat, but she kept running, kept forcing her legs to move faster than they were ever meant to go. She could feel the shudders travel up her legs with every frenzied impact her feet made upon the ground.

Something hard smashed into her face, throwing the shehog back through the air. All the air rushed out of her lungs as Violet slammed into the ground. She had no time to draw breath as the wraith landed heavily upon her chest, smothering her. She had no time to act as the blade dug deep into her neck except...

...to wake up screaming with enough force to split rocks.

The bedroom door was flung open and Vanilla rushed in, a nightcap haphazardly bouncing on her head, her pink nightgown flapping around her ankles.

"Violet! Oh dear, Violet what happened?"

Violet couldn't answer. She buried her head into her arms and began to sob. Concerned and bewildered, Vanilla hurried to the bed and held the young hedgehog, rubbing her back, doing all she could to comfort her through her hysteria. Tears streaming down her face, Violet looked up into the older rabbit's face, her eyes wild and terrified, and screamed into her face.

"He won't leave me alone! _Why won't he leave me alone?"_

Vanilla hugged her closer as a fresh round of terror-induced sobs shook Violet's body. Stroking the hedgehog's quills, Vanilla glanced towards the open door. Cream was standing there, groggy and confused. Cheese hovered just above the child's head, blinking at the desolate scene. The elder rabbit looked back down at the shaking azure hedgehog in her arms and said, tilting Violet's face up until her bloodshot eyes were visible.

"Come on Violet. You can sleep with me tonight. It's alright now. You're safe with me. No one will hurt you. Come on"

Continuing her words in a soothing voice, Vanilla coaxed a shivering Violet to stand and led her from the room. Cream, instantly knowing that now was not a time for questions, wrapped her arm around Violet and walked with them. None of them, save for one, noticed Violet's hand clamped like a vice over her neck, over the lingering scar that ravaged the skin beneath the blue fur.

Watching from the window, he remembered that scar, he remembered her actions around it. This incident that he had just witnessed was just another piece to a slowly growing puzzle. A puzzle, if he was honest with himself, that wasn't supposed to intrigue him. With a methodical blink of his eyes, he fled his hiding place from before the window and disappeared into the night.

* * *

"Hey Violet! How are y−Violet? Violet?"

Her blue bangs bounced as Violet continued walking, oblivious to the calling of her name until she unexpectedly ran into something solid.

"Wha?" Violet looked up and met the questioning eyes of none other than Amy Rose. Although they shared the same last name and even looked somewhat alike, Amy had always been friendly to Violet, inviting her to shop once in a while. Amy tilted her head, looking concerned.

"Didn't you hear me? Are you...all right? You look awful."

Violet quickly shook her head and regretted it instantly. That action had done nothing to help her raging headache from crying all last night. "I just...had a bad night."

"I'll say! Come here, you look frozen!"

It was then that Violet noticed the goose bumps on her arms and the slight chattering of her teeth. It was a chilly day for June, about as cold as February. Dreary gray rain clouds were smothering the sky above the town and a distant rumble of thunder growled in the distance. Being so preoccupied with the nightmare last night, the azure shehog hadn't even grabbed a jacket. Violet let Amy pull her into a small cafe and was silent as Amy ordered two hot chocolates with extra cream.

"There you go!" Amy declared, sliding the steaming mug in front of Violet's nose. "Get that in you and I'm sure you'll feel better!"

"True that!" Their waitress said, her white cat ears twitching sympathetically. "Chocolate's the comfort candy; that's what I always say. Is that all for you two?"

"Oh yes, were fin−"

"Muffins."

Both Amy and the cat stared at Violet. Violets' green eyes were firm as she turned to the waitress. "I'll have three poppy seed muffins please."

Smiling widely, the cat bustled off, picking up several orders on her way to the kitchen. Amy smiled as well. "I guess this means you're better?"

"Kinda." Violet shrugged. She spotted a plastic waiver advertising the cafe's latest foods and decided to change the subject. "Ooh look! They're serving French toast bites!"

* * *

Ten minutes later, Violet and Amy parted ways. Just before she left, the pink hedgehog hugged her blue counterpart. "Take care of yourself Vi!"

Waving good-bye, Violet wandered into a nearby park. The food had helped somewhat, but...

She sighed and plopped down on a bench, rubbing her arms. Each time the dream was different, and yet each time it was the same. Violet closed her eyes and her ears drooped. Why couldn't the past just..._fade away?_ Unconsciously rubbing her neck, Violet stared up into the mast of fast-darkening gray clouds.

"Another storm."

The blue shehog was too tired to jump. Her green eyes slid sideways. He was leaning against the side of the bench, staring up into the sky, his black fur rippling in the breeze. Violet leaned forward, elbows on knees, her face resting in her hands. She didn't answer, her eyes fixed unseeingly on the ground. The silence stretched on for several minutes, nothing but the sounds of the city and the breeze heard between them. Thunder rolled once more, closer than before. A distant flash of lightning sparked the horizon.

Violet blinked. Red and black hovershoes blocked the ground from view. Slowly, she raised her head and looked into his face, the wind blowing back her bangs. His red eyes were impenetrable as he stared back.

"Why are you here when most would be inside?"

Violet blinked again, the tiredness and sadness in her eyes not lost upon Shadow's gaze. "I needed to think...for a while."

The steadily growing wind nearly stripped her answer away, she was so quiet. The midnight hedgehog continued to stare into her eyes; she stared back. They didn't move, didn't speak as the silence lasted longer than they cared to count. Shadow smoothly turned and began to walk towards the city alleyways. Quietly, Violet followed; an unspoken agreement. They walked on in this fashion, the leader and the follower, letting nature speak in her growling thunder and sighing wind. Finally Shadow stopped, his back to his companion. Violet leaned against a brick wall, staring off into space.

"Are you alright?"

Violet shot the still male a sharp look. She couldn't see his face. "I'm...fine."

"Liar."

Abruptly, Violet's temper broke. She stood up straight, a strange fury pulsing through her. "_What's it to you, huh?"_ She screamed to his back. "Don't talk to me like I'm some little girl who doesn't _know_ anything, or can't _do_ anything! I don't have to explain myself to you! I won't just let you walk over me! It's my life, _so why do you have to know?"_

She stood there, her hands in shaking fists at her sides, breathing hard, the furious emotion pricking at her eyes with tears. Shadow didn't answer. He faced away from her, unmoving for a long time as Violet glared at him. Slowly, gradually, he turned, fixing his red eyes upon her. What she saw in them, the emotion burning in them, caused all her anger to evaporate. Those eyes, those red eyes, were swimming in an ancient agony. He made no sound as he walked closer to her, his eyes paralyzing her.

He stopped when their noses were barely an inch apart. His breath fogged as the temperature dropped around them and the wind whipped their quills around in a strange dance. Shadow slowly raised a hand and traced the scar that twisted around her neck. Violet flinched away, raising a shoulder to protect her neck as she looked away.

"Because," his voice was barely above a whisper and Violet's eyes unwillingly flicked back to him. The pain in those ruby eyes was almost unbearable to see. "It's...nice to know that...I'm not the only one...scarred."

Violet's breath caught.

Shadow's burning eyes closed as he continued. "Mine do not mark the flesh...only beneath it."

She couldn't speak; tears running down her cheeks at the tormented hedgehog before her. Shadow turned away, walking down the alley way. He was so lost in himself, that he didn't hear the scrambling footsteps behind him until−

His breathing stopped, his eyes flew open. Violet held him tightly, pressing her cheek against his back, her arms wrapped around his chest. Her tears flowed into his fur, matting the black strands together. Shadow didn't move, shock and...a powerful yearning holding him in place.

_Drip._

_Drip, drop, drip._

_Drip._

Rain began to fall, bouncing off Shadow's forehead and sliding down his quills. Violet didn't say a word, just kept her eyes trained on the black fur surrounding her face, concentrating on the warmth of Shadow's body and transferring her own to him. Shadow suddenly closed his shaking eyes and raised his head to the sky, letting the water flow over him as it began to rain harder, a never ending deluge of tears from the heavens. He made no sound, made no move to shake her off, just _felt_ her with him. How long they stood there, pressed against each other, they didn't know, or cared. Rain soaked them both, plastering Violet's clothes to her body, and slicking down Shadow's fur.

* * *

A flickering image of the two hedgehogs flashed across the screen. Dr. Eggman leaned forward, interested. His EggProbe had certainly picked up something intriguing. The mustache quivered as he turned to the robot stationed behind him, admiring the blue metal and electronic red eyes. Yes, this would be excellent, simply excellent.

**Violet the Hedgehog belongs to Shadet4-ever  
R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

It happened very fast, almost in the blink of an eye.

For one warm, quiet moment, Violet heard him, felt him, _knew _him; knew the black hedgehog with the fire eyes. She saw the person that once was, damaged and hidden on the inside. And he saw her; he saw and knew her own pain. The walls were stripped away, and their minds were open to embrace each other.

The heat and fur beneath Violet's fingers was ripped away. Something slammed into her, hard, cold, and fast. A metallic rod was digging into her stomach, squeezing the air out of her lungs. Her emerald eyes flew open.

The world had become a blue-gray blur, spinning away from her so fast, it was terrifying. A constant simmering light pulsed in the corner of her eye and she looked down. Blue fire shimmered from a hole, the metal surrounding it lighting up like sapphire silver in the rain. In the space of three seconds, Violet was speeding away from Shadow, lungs robbed of breath, shock slowing her mind.

_"No!"_

Something gold, blazing like the sun, streaked past her head. There was an explosion and smoke was visible for a heartbeat. Violet felt something cold turn against her head and all of a sudden, everything stopped. Gasping from vertigo, the blue shehog fell into the mud as the rod pushing into her stomach disappeared. Sharp cracks, deliberate and violent, made her raise her head.

She saw the legs first, silver and thin, followed by the streamlined body, azure blue with a turbine engine turning in blurring circles, blue-white flames licking at the edges. She gaped at the head, sleek with plates pointing back like a hedgehog's spines. She couldn't miss the clawed hands, open and sharp. Rain plunked off the smooth metal in unceasing beats, sliding down the frictionless steel. Then...the gun. Where an arm should be, was a large, steaming gun spraying bullets in round after round at something she could not see.

With a sound like a buzz saw and a spray of mud, it staggered, flying backward. No time left to yell, Violet tried to duck. Again the ground left her, and again the air was whipping against her fur. Except...

Violet stared into Shadow's rapidly rising chest, unable to speak. _What was happening_? The hedgehog's arms were wrapped tightly around her and, glancing up, Violet saw his face. It was something she wouldn't be able to forget soon. The red eyes were wild, his lips twisted into a ferocious snarl. It was a face she had never seen before on anyone. The ruby eyes suddenly bored into her own, striking a cord deep into Violet's heart. The light suddenly gleaming in his eyes...

The thing came out of nowhere, slamming into them like a freight train. Violet flew into the air, this time managing a soft scream just before she would hit the ground. For the third time something grabbed her, but this time she was ready. Mustering up her strength, Violet slammed her hand into the neck of whatever had a hold of her.

Several bones in her hand broke on impact.

Violet screamed, struggling in the thing's grip, trying simultaneously to break free and to grip her throbbing hand. She kicked at the groin. Pain seared through her foot. The hedgehog was suddenly swung around and saw her captor's face.

Two lifeless, computerized eyes stared at her; unblinking, menacing. Dull red and automatic. No mouth, but just a smooth plate of metal.

"Let her go."

Her nightmare was nothing compared to this. The robot before her was nothing next to the voice behind her. A voice promising death in every possible way imaginable. A voice...filled with incomprehensible wrath.

"You won't take her."

The silver face was highlighted in red. Violet could feel a growing heat pulsing against her back. Her heart began to hammer. The robot raised its head, the crackling voice coming from where she didn't know.

**_"Negative. My mission will be completed."_**

Violet suddenly had trouble breathing. Fear was running through her like a river. Someone had sent this thing? And Shadow−

"You will not have her."

They were spoken slowly, a raging storm billowing just below the surface of his voice. Violet closed her eyes, trembling.

"You will not touch her ever again."

Her teeth bit down on her lip.

**_"I do not follow orders from weak living matter like you."_**

"Weak, am I?" Those three words were whispered. The heat grew to an unbearable level on Violet's back. The red light burned through her closed eyes. He was behind her, she knew it. She couldn't look. She could no longer feel the coldness of the rain.

"Chaos Control."

And everything...was gone.

* * *

_Hey, I think she's waking up! Mother! Mother, come quick!_

Voices echoed dimly around Violet's head, bouncing off the walls of her mind. She frowned, a headache building from the shouting that steadily grew louder.

_"Mother!_ Violet's finally waking up!"

"Really? Oh my, I was starting to get worried."

"Chao!"

Violet cautiously opened her eyes. Cream's happy brown eyes swam into focus. That was all she saw before the rabbit was hugging her tightly.

"Oh Violet! I'm so happy your awake."

"C-Cream, stop!" Violet gasped, cringing as her hand throbbed in pain.

Cream instantly let go, chagrin washing over her face. Cheese bobbed over her head, staring at Violet with concern.

"Now, now Cream, be careful. Violet needs time to heal." Vanilla filled in the remaining space around Violet's bed, smiling motherly at the teen hedgehog.

"How do you feel Violet?"

"I'm−"

Violet stopped; how did she feel? Confused, scared, in bloody _pain..._

...and longing. Longing? Longing for what? Violet was afraid of the answer to that, denying it even though she knew.

"−I'm just tired. What happened?"

Violet saw Cream and her mother exchange a look. "Well," Cream began. "We were starting to get worried. You were supposed to get back hours ago. We were just about to call someone when Mr. Shadow appeared at the door."

"He was carrying you and...and he..." Cream shivered, plucking Cheese out of the air and holding the chao close. "He looked scary. "She whispered.

Vanilla finished for her daughter, fluffing up the pillows behind Violet's head. "He didn't say anything. He just gave you to us and vanished."

Violet stayed silent, staring up at the ceiling. She didn't know what had happened...and didn't want to. All that mattered was Shadow. He had saved her twice now. He cared. This simple fact made it easy to forget that horrible voice, that scarlet light, his anger...

"Do you remember exactly what happened?"

"...mmmph."

Violet had closed her eyes again, too tired to hear the question. She heard, hazily, Vanilla say, '_Come Cream, let's let Violet sleep.'_, and the soft click of the door.

* * *

She had stayed in bed for two days, letting her bandaged hand and the multiple bruises on her body heal. Usually, the confinement would have riddled her with cabin fever, but Violet simply stared at the painted ceiling above her. Her hand should have taken weeks to fix up, and yet the shehog could wiggle her fingers and move it as normally as before. She stayed inside the second day because of the raging headache that slammed into her if she tried to walk.

By the third day however, Violet's patience come to an end. She was ready to find him, ready to have an answer; and she would get one. She knew how to talk with him now.

Violet tossed and turned that night, unable to sleep. The clock was driving her mad with its incessant ticking, pulling the hands closer to the little number one on its face. Violet rolled over, burying her nose into the soft pillow, trying to relax. Barely ten seconds passed before she moved again, glaring at the wall. "Just fall asleep already." She muttered, curling up on her side.

The shehog closed her eyes and breathed deeply, willing her mind to go blank.

No such luck.

It was suddenly very hot in the room, as if the temperature had been raised. Violet sat up and threw off the covers. Carefully standing, she made her way to the window and opened it as far as it would go. Cool night air caressed her face and curled around her arms and legs. Violet smiled.

Leaving the covers where they were, Violet lay back down, completely flat against the sheets, breathing slowly. She let every muscle relax. A sudden breeze flew through the window and ruffled the blue bangs above her eyes.

"Isn't it dangerous to leave to window open after what has happened?"

Violet's heart stuttered. She took a deep, calming breath, and opened her eyes. There he was, sitting next to her on the edge of her bed, staring at the opposite wall. It was him. He was here. And yet...she almost couldn't believe it.

"Shadow?"

His head turned to her, and once more his eyes held her in place. Were those eyes...the same ones before? They were unbelievable, shining in a stimulating light. Moving slowly, he leaned closer. His hand pressed down on the pillow by her head. Violet's breathing became ragged. He came ever closer, his nose rubbing against hers. Violet closed her eyes. She could feel him, his breath softly floating against her mouth. The arch of his lips brushed lightly against hers as he opened his mouth, inhaling huskily. Violet's heart was thudding heavily in her chest; she couldn't move. Goosebumps rose on her arms as his other hand slowly sliding up her neck, moving behind her head, tilting and pulling it upwards.

Violet let out a small whimper as his lips moved softly against hers, warm and smooth. Her heart felt like it was going to explode, her cheeks were hot from blushing, her body paralyzed. He pushed her back down against the pillow, his warmth, his touch, almost too much for her.

It ended to soon, a few seconds that should've lasted longer. His forehead was pressed against hers, his breathing quiet. Then, just as slowly as he had come, he left, pulling back. The breeze came again, the curtains fluttering. Violet's eyes flickered open.

He was gone.

* * *

"I'm so glad you're alright. Whatever happened to you, you sure were lucky Mr. Shadow was there."

They were sitting at the table in front of the cafe once again, sipping juice in the sunshine. Cream was smiling, Cheese was hovering; everything was great. The rabbit's smile faded when she noticed that her friend wasn't listening. Ever since she had been returned by Shadow, Cream had noticed that Violet was quieter that usual, staring off into space, a million miles away from the world around her.

"Violet?"

"Hmm?" Violet jumped and looked at Cream as if she never noticed that she was there. "Oh...sorry Cream. What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing." Cream smiled, handing Cheese a piece of donut. Violet watched the pair for a moment, trying...without succeeding...to focus on her friend. But what had happened last night still burned in her mind, the sight of his eyes flashing behind her own every time she blinked.

"Look! There's Mr. Shadow."

Violet's head snapped around.

Their eyes locked; red into green. She couldn't read those eyes, something kept from her that distance alone couldn't do. He blinked slowly, then turned and walked away. Violet jumped to her feet, her heart beating faster.

"Cream...I'll see you later."

She was hurrying away before Cream could answer.

Violet felt a sense of deja vu as she weaved through the city, following the red-tipped quills to a familiar alley way. However, she didn't call his name, she only followed him until he stopped at the exact same alley where, a lifetime ago, they had talked. Violet halted several feet away, staring at his spined back.

"Was there something you wanted, Violet?"

Funny how he always started the conversations. Violet swallowed; for some odd reason, her heart was in her throat. "Yes...there was something I wanted to...to ask you."

He didn't move. Violet guessed that this was an invitation to continue and gulped again. Clenching and unclenching her hands, she carefully pieced together the question.

"Did...did you...visit me last...last night?"

Silence. Three heartbeats of silence, then−

"Yes."

It was quiet, it was calm; and yet all the breath whooshed out of Violet's lungs as the verbal wreaking ball slammed into her. The shehog swayed where she stood, breathing in huge gulps of air, her eyes staring at the ground in complete shock. Shadow turned his head slightly, watching her quietly with one, red eye. Several minutes passed until Violet had enough control over her voice.

"Then," Gulp. "Then I...Shadow, I gotta know. I have to know..."

Silence. Violet took the plunge.

"Why?"

A familiar breeze skipped over her forehead. Violet gasped as his chin rested on her shoulder, his nose tucked in and brushing against her scar. His arms wrapped around her waist, gently pulling her up against him. Shadow stayed still, breathing against her neck for several moments before whispering softly.

"I have my reasons."

_Fin_

**Violet Rose belongs to Shadet 4-ever.  
Hope you liked it! R&R**


End file.
